This invention relates to multilayer carbon nanotube materials with controllable layer thicknesss, diameter and packing density of the constituent nanotubes in each of the layers, and processes for their preparation. The invention also relates to hetero-structured multilayer carbon nanotube materials including one or more layers of carbon nanotubes and to processes for their preparation. The invention also relates to the construction of devices from such materials for practical applications in many areas including as electron field emitters, artificial actuators, chemical sensors, gas storages, molecular-filtration membranes, energy-absorbing materials, molecular transistors and other optoelectronic devices.
Carbon nanotubes usually have a diameter in the order of tens of angstroms and the length of up to several micrometers. These elongated nanotubes consist of carbon hexagons arranged in a concentric manner with both ends of the tubes normally capped by pentagon-containing, fullerene-like structures. They can behave as a semiconductor or metal depending on their diameter and helicity of the arrangement of graphitic rings in the walls, and dissimilar carbon nanotubes may be joined together allowing the formation of molecular wires with interesting electrical, magnetic, nonlinear optical, thermal and mechanical properties. These unusual properties have led to diverse potential applications for carbon nanotubes in material science and nanotechnology. Indeed, carbon nanotubes have been proposed as new materials for electron field emitters in panel displays, single-molecular transistors, scanning probe microscope tips, gas and electrochemical energy storages, catalyst and proteins/DNA supports, molecular-filtration membranes, and energy-absorbing materials (see, for example: M. Dresselhaus, et al., Phys. World, January, 33, 1998; P. M. Ajayan, and T. W. Ebbesen, Rep. Prog. Phys., 60, 1027, 1997; R. Dagani, CandE News, Jan. 11, 31, 1999).
For most of the above applications, it is highly desirable to prepare aligned carbon nanotubes so that the properties of individual nanotubes can be easily assessed and they can be incorporated effectively into devices. Carbon nanotubes synthesised by most of the common techniques, such as arc discharge and catalytic pyrolysis, often exist in a randomly entangled state (see, for example: T. W. Ebbesen and P. M. Ajayan, Nature 358, 220, 1992; M. Endo et al., J. Phys. Chem. Solids, 54, 1841, 1994; V. Ivanov et al., Chem. Phys. Lett., 223, 329, 1994). However, aligned carbon nanotubes have recently been prepared either by post-synthesis manuipulation (see, for example: M. Endo, et al., J. Phys. Chem. Solids, 54, 1841, 1994; V. Ivanov, et al., Chem. Phys. Lett., 223, 329, 1994; H. Takikawa et al., Jpn. J. Appl. Phys., 37, L187, 1998) or by synthesis-induced alignment (see, for example: W. Z. Li, Science, 274, 1701, 1996; Che, G., Nature, 393, 346, 1998; Z. G. Ren, et al., Science, 282, 1105, 1998; C. N., Rao, et al., J.C.S., Chem. Commun., 1525, 1998).
Multilayer structures built up from aligned carbon nanotubes are of vital interest, as the use of multilayered semiconductor materials and devices has been demonstrated to be highly desirable for many applications. Examples include the use of molecular-beam epitaxy for making superlattices consisting of the alternating layers of gallium arsenide and aluminium arsenide as hetero-structured semiconductor materials (M. A. Herman and H. Sitter, xe2x80x9cBeam Epitaxy: Fundamentals and Current Statusxe2x80x9d, Springer-Verlag, Berlin, 1989), the use of Langmuir-Blodgett and chemical vapor deposition techniques for construction of organic field-emission transistors (M. F. Rubner and T. A. Skotheim, in xe2x80x9cConjugated Polymersxe2x80x9d, J. L. Brxc3xa9das and R. Silbey (eds.), Kluwer Academic Publishers, Dordrecht, 1991; G. Horowitz, Adv. Mater., 10, 365, 1998), and the use of layer-by-layer adsorption and solution-spinning methods for preparing multilayer thin films of conjugated polymers as organic light-emitting diodes (S. A. Jenekhe and K. J. Wynne, xe2x80x9cPhotonic and Optoelectronic Polymersxe2x80x9d, ACS Sym. Ser. 672, ACS Washington, D.C., 1995; L. Dai, J. Macromole. Sci., Rev. Macromole. Chem. Phys. 1999, 39(2), 273-387). The overall properties of multilayer materials and/or devices are highly dependent on not only the intrinsic properties characteristic of the constituent materials in each of the layers but also the particular layer stacking sequence, the interface and surface structures, thus adding additional parameters for the design and control of their behaviours. It has now been found that multilayer structures of the perpendicularly-aligned carbon nanotubes over large areas can be prepared either by sequential syntheses or by transferring substrate-free nanotube films.
According to a first aspect, the present invention provides a process for the preparation of a substrate-free aligned nanotube film comprising:
(a) synthesising a layer of aligned carbon nanotubes on a quartz glass substrate by pyrolysis of a carbon-containing material in the presence of a suitable catalyst for nanotube formation; and
(b) etching the quartz glass substrate at the nanotube/substrate interface to release said layer of aligned nanotubes from the substrate.
Separating the layer of aligned nanotubes by etching the quartz glass substrate allows the resulting nanotube film to be deposited on another substrate, such as an electrode, and/or to be included as a layer in a multilayer materials, with the integrity of the aligned nanotubes being largely maintained in the transferred films.
The carbon-containing material may be any compound or substance which includes carbon and which is capable for forming carbon nanotubes when subjected to pyrolysis in the presence of a suitable catalyst. Examples of suitable carbon-containing materials include alkanes, alkenes, alkynes or aromatic hydrocarbons and their derivatives, for example methane, acetylene, benzene, transition meal phthalocyanines, such as Fe(II) phthalocyanine, and other organometallic compounds such as ferrocene and nickel dicyclopentadiene.
The catalyst may be any compound, element or substance suitable for catalysing the conversion of a carbon-containing material to aligned carbon nanotubes under pyrolytic conditions. The catalyst may be a transition metal, such as Fe, Co, Al, Ni, Mn, Pd, Cr or alloys thereof in any suitable oxidation state.
The catalyst may be incorporated into the substrate or may be included in the carbon-containing material. Examples of carbon-containing materials which include a transition metal catalyst are Fe(II) phthalocyanine, Ni(II) phthalocyanine, nickel dicyclopentadiene and ferrocene. When the catalyst and carbon-containing material are included in the same material it may be necessary to provide sources of additional catalyst or additional carbon-containing material. For example, when ferrocene is used as the catalyst and a source of carbon, it is necessary to provide an additional carbon source, such as ethylene, to obtain the required nanotube growth.
The pyrolysis condition employed will depend on the type of carbon-containing material employed and the type of catalyst, as well as the length and density of the nanotubes required. In this regard it is possible to vary the pyrolysis conditions, such as the temperature, time, pressure or flow rate through the pyrolysis reactor, to obtain nanotubes having different characteristics.
For example, performing the pyrolysis at a higher temperature may produce nanotubes having different base-end structures relative to those prepared at a lower temperature. The pyrolysis will generally be performed within a temperature range of 800xc2x0 C. to 1100xc2x0 C. Similarly lowering the flow rate through a flow-type pyrolysis reactor may result in a smaller packing density of the nanotubes and vice versa. A person skilled in the art would be able to select and control the conditions of pyrolysis to obtain nanotubes having the desired characteristics.
The quartz glass substrate may be etched by subjecting the coated quartz glass substrate to any conditions capable of releasing the carbon nanotube film from the substrate or of dissolving the quartz glass substrate. For example the coated substrate may be immersed or otherwise contacted with an aqueous solution of hydrofluoric acid.
In another aspect of the present invention there is provided a process for the preparation of a multilayer carbon nanotube film comprising:
(a) synthesising a layer of aligned carbon nanotubes on a suitable substrate by pyrolysis of a carbon-containing material in the presence of a suitable catalyst for nanotube formation to provide a nanotube coated substrate;
(b) synthesising a further layer of aligned carbon nanotubes on said nanotube coated substrate by pyrolysis of a carbon-containing material in the presence of a suitable catalyst for nanotube formation.
According to this aspect the substrate may be any substrate capable of withstanding the pyrolysis conditions employed, and capable of supporting aligned carbon nanotube growth. Examples of suitable substrates include quartz glass, mesoporous silica, nanoporous alumina, ceramic plates, glass, graphite and mica. Preferably the substrate is quartz glass.
The second step of this aspect of the invention may be repeated to provide three or more layers of carbon nanotubes.
The pyrolysis conditions employed for step (b) may be the same or different to the conditions employed for step (a). Similarly the pyrolysis conditions associated with the synthesis of any additional layers may be the same or different to the conditions employed in steps (a) and (b). Change of pyrolysis conditions may provide layers of differing structures which would lead to different characteristics e.g. conductivity, for each of the nanotube layers, enabling the manufacture of diode-like electronic devices or of asymmetric layered composite materials with different materials on each surface.
It is also possible to prepare a substrate-free multilayer film of aligned carbon nanotubes by selecting quartz glass as the substrate and releasing the film from the substrate in accordance with the methodology described above.
In a further aspect of the present invention there is provided a process for the preparation of a multilayer carbon nanotube film comprising depositing a substrate-free carbon nanotube film onto another carbon nanotube film.
This aspect represents an alternative process for forming multilayer carbon nanotube films. According to this aspect of the invention a carbon-nanotube film, which may be mono or multilayered, is released from the quartz glass substrate on which it is formed and deposited as additional layer(s) on another carbon nanotube film, which itself may be mono or multilayered and which may be attached to a substrate or substrate-free. This process may be repeated in order to increase the number of layers.
In yet another aspect of the present invention there is provided a process for the preparation of a substrate-free hetero-structured multilayer carbon nanotube film comprising:
(a) synthesising a layer of aligned carbon nanotubes on a metal, metal oxide or semiconductor-coated quartz glass substrate by pyrolysis of a carbon-containing material in the presence of a suitable catalyst for nanotube formation; and
(b) etching said substrate at the quartz/metal surface to release said hetero-structured multilayer film from the quartz glass.
The term xe2x80x9chetero-structuredxe2x80x9d as used herein refers to a multilayer structure which includes one or more carbon nanotube layers together with layers of other materials, such as metal, semiconductor, polymer etc.
The metal used to coat the quartz glass substrate may be any suitable metal which is capable of supporting carbon nanotube growth under the pyrolysis conditions employed. Examples of suitable metals include Au, Pt, Cu, Cr, Ni, Fe, Co and Pd. Examples of suitable metal oxides include indium tin oxide (ITO), Al2O3, TiO2 and MgO. Examples of semiconductor materials include gallium arsenide, aluminium arsenide, aluminium sulphide and gallium sulphide.
Prior to etching the hetero-structured film from the quartz glass substrate it is possible to add one or more further layers to the film. These additional layers may be carbon nanotube layers added by further pyrolysis of a carbon-containing material in the presence of a suitable catalyst, or may be added by deposition of a substrate-free mono or multilayer aligned carbon-nanotube film. The additional layers may also include layers of other materials, such as metal, metal oxide, semiconductor material or polymers, deposited onto the carbon nanotube layer by any suitable method. Examples of suitable polymers include conjugated (conducting) polymers, temperature/pressure responsive polymers, bioactive polymers and engineering resins.
In another aspect the invention provides a process for the preparation of hetero-structured multilayer carbon nanotube film comprising intercalating a substrate free aligned carbon nanotube film into a multilayer structure.
In this regard the multilayer structure may include layers of metal, metal oxide, semiconductor materials or polymers.
In yet another aspect of the present invention there is provided a process for the preparation of a hetero-structured multilayer carbon nanotube film comprising:
(a) synthesising a layer of aligned carbon nanotubes on a quartz glass substrate by pyrolysis of a carbon-containing material in the presence of a suitable catalyst for nanotube formation to provide a nanotube coated substrate;
(b) coating a layer of a pyrolysis resistant material onto said nanotube coated substrate to provide a hetero-structured multilayered substrate;
(c) synthesising a further layer of aligned carbon nanotubes on said hetero-structured multilayered substrate by pyrolysis of a carbon-containing material in the presence of a suitable catalyst for nanotube formation.
As with the previously described aspects of the invention additional layers of carbon nanotubes or other materials may be included, and the film may be etched from the quartz glass substrate to provide a substrate-free film.
The multilayered film prepared in accordance with any one of the processes of the present invention and devices, materials coated with or including these multilayer films represent further aspects of the present invention.
As is evident from the above description the invention allows the preparation of a large variety of multilayer films and structures. It is also possible to provide patterned layers using appropriate masking and etching techniques. The processes of the present invention and the film structures formed may have use in the following applications:
1) electron emitters
2) field-emission transistors
3) electrodes for photovoltaic cells and light emitting diodes
4) optoelectronic elements
5) bismuth actuators
7) chemical and biological sensors
8) gas storages
9) molecular-filtration membranes
10) energy absorbing material